


now don't you worry, it won't be long

by DistantShenanigans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Big Brother Kit Fisto, Brother Feels, Brother fluff, Nautolan Culture, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Sad Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kat felt their hope dwindle as they watched Kit board the shuttle. When it was out of sight, Kat sniffled and wiped their tears away. Nothing felt okay anymore.</i>
</p><p>Kit left behind a family when he went to the Jedi Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now don't you worry, it won't be long

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I did not ask for these feelings, so I'm shoving them on you all.~~ I recommend listening to this as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0lkDSnGewI
> 
> Also: I own Kat and Kitten and the Nautolan gender norms, which can be found here: http://sithshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/141865713166/please-please-tell-me-your-thoughts-on-nautolan

Kat smiled weakly as Kit offered a grin. It was the time Kat was loathing for the past few weeks of their very short life. They always knew their big sibling was gifted, but they hadn't understood what that meant until their parents sat them down and explained that Kit would be _leaving_. Their big sibling was _leaving_ them. What were they supposed to do without their big sibling?

“I'll be back.” Kit promised, “You'll be fine.” Kat merely nodded, tears in their eyes. Kit's own eyes watered, and Kat found themselves in a hug. They hugged the older fauntling back, both beginning to weep quietly. It wasn't _fair_. Why couldn't Kat be force sensitive too? But then, they'd be leaving their parents alone without either of them. They couldn't do that to their mom and dad.

“I'll miss you.” Kat said quietly. Kit nodded, pulling back.

“I'll miss you too. I'll send a message as much as I can.” They promised. Kat smiled.

“Me too.” They said. The three year old had a feeling that was a lie, though. They wouldn't be allowed, not by the Jedi. They didn't want attachments. That's what their dad said, at least. Kat felt their hope dwindle as they watched Kit board the shuttle. When it was out of sight, Kat sniffled and wiped their tears away.

Nothing felt okay anymore.

=0=0=0=

It had been years since Kat had heard from his sibling. He was an adult, he had declared his gender. He was a _father_. But he still missed his sibling. He didn't know if Kit was a he or she or they or both, but the nineteen standard nautolan knew that his sibling was happy, no matter how much he missed them. Gosh, he was being sentimental...

“Kat?” Kat looked up at his mother, who smiled at him. “It's time for the naming ceremony. I hope you picked a name out for the fauntling.” Kat looked back down at his child and smiled, running his hand through the smiling infant's tresses.

“I have.” He said, standing up. He followed his mother out of his small home and to hers and his father's, and it's crowded with friends and family, and he counts himself as one of the lucky ones to have gotten this far, after the Anselmi attacked. Many had been lost, but Kat was proud to say that his parents and Uncle Neaed had made it through, along with childhood friends that kept close to him throughout the years.

“Aww, the fauntling is so cute!” One of Kat's friends grinned.

“Damn, you make a cute infant. Wonder how that happened.” Another teased. Kat merely smiled, before he stood in front of the group.

“Thank you all, for coming.” He started, “It's been a rough ride, especially since the Anselmi fight. And I'm glad and thankful that we can welcome a new life into the world.” He smiled, looking around at the smiling faces he had grown up with. “I would like for you all to meet my fauntling, and welcome them home. Mother, Father, Uncle Neaed...” He presented his child to them. “Meet Kitten Fisto.” His mother's eyes watered as his father and uncle smiled proudly. They all knew why their name was Kitten, even his friends. It was a way to honor his sibling without an official namesake claim. It came time for Kitten to be passed around, and when it came to it, Kat saw that someone else was in the crowd that he didn't recognize. They were a Nautolan, but not one from their village. But they were smiling, holding Kat's little infant, and then they looked up.

Kat met their gaze, and he _saw it_.

The familiar eyes, the familiar smile... The pure, unconstrained pride and joy...

The _lightsaber_.

“Kit?” Kat whispered, eyes watering. The Jedi nodded, smiling at him in such _pride_ and suddenly, Kat knew that things would be okay.

Kit was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actual trash and I'm only uploading it because someone on tumblr (-coughDarthAbbycough-) said I should. So, yeah.
> 
> I will probably write more Nautolan things because I'm trash for the unexplored culture of theirs.
> 
> Song is from Charlie Pluth's One Call Away


End file.
